Aphrodite's Different Daughter RE-WRITE
by waybetterthanyou
Summary: Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty. But what happens when she gives birth to a daughter who's different from the rest, really different. What happens if that daughter thought love was a waste of time? Also with her peculiar heritage that demigods (?) don't have. No flames please and Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson... OOC people! Straight Nico! First story...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings in this fanfiction:**

**Frank/Hazel**

**Percy/Annabeth**

**Chris/Clarisse**

**Travis/Katie**

**To tell everyone, if you did send in an OC you don't have to re-send it. Continue to send in OC's, I need more! Make sure to vote in the poll!**

Nicki's POV

I was sitting in a classroom bored out of my mind, I mean who wouldn't be? In school all you do is sit and do nothing but I suppose 'learn.' Thalia, my best friend was sitting there sleeping, don't tell her this, but she drools.

I was about to doze off myself but the teacher suddenly announced, "We have a few new students, Nico di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade **(I will not be writing in old English)**, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Grover Underwood." Thalia's head snapped up.

The new students saw her and ran up for a hug. I was sitting in my seat staring at shock at how easily they talked with her. I took my time studying each of them.

Nico had pitch black hair and so dark of a brown for eyes you would think they were black. He had pale olive skin and was wearing completely black, with a black aviator jacket, a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull, black jeans, and some black converse. He accessorized with a skull ring that he was twisting constantly.

Zoe had bronzish skin and sleek black hair and volcanic black eyes. She looked like a Persian princess and had graceful movements. I could already see guys staring at her. I looked away from them in disgust. She wore a loose silver tank top and some skinny jeans with some grey knee high boots. She had a necklace with a bow and arrow on it.

Jason had short blonde hair and a lighter version of Thalia's eyes; he also had a scar on his bottom lip. He looked athletic and was muscled, but not in a very bulky way. He wore a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. On his feet he wore a pair of purple and black high tops. He wore a dog tag necklace.

Piper had short choppy brown hair, and amazing kaleidoscope eyes. They changed color, from green to blue to brown. She was wearing simple jean shorts and a white tank top. I noticed that a lot of girls and guys were saying, "As in _the _Tristan Mclean." Or, "I want to so be her friend!" She was trying to downplay her beauty, but of course it didn't work. She had on a pair of everyday sneakers and some feathers in her braid on the side of her face,

Leo had curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. He looked like a hyperactive Latino Santa elf, with the mischievous smile and that strange twinkle in his eyes. He was playing with something in his hands. He was wearing a shirt that said, 'You want a party? I'm right here!' With some normal jeans, he looked _really_ ADHD, like me, to finish his outfit he had on some classic converse.

Hazel seemed sweet, with curly cinnamon hair, a little past her shoulder. Her solid gold eyes were hard to read but I could, a nice caring look in them, but if you messed with her friends you messed with her too. She had cocoa skin and was wearing a black shirt with writing in gold saying, 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend'. With a simple pair of jeans and boots to the middle of her calf she finished her outfit, no jewelry or make-up like everybody else.

Frank was scanning the class and had a slightly chubby face and a stocky build; he had short black hair and brown eyes that seemed guarded. **(I might've messed up Frank's appearance, it's my fanfiction so whatever! Yeah, yeah, yeah Mars, I don't care if he is your child, stop whining *WHACK* *WHACK* *THUMP* Mars was being disagreeable. :)) **He was wearing a red shirt and a blue hoodie over it. With some blue jeans to match with, he added some sneakers to complete the look.

I was still so surprised Thalia did this. "Where have you been Death Breath?" "You know, my father's and around." Nico replies with a shrug. "REPAIR BOY! HEY! STOP IT!" "Whatever you say Beauty Queen," "Come on Pipes, you know he's Leo…." "HEY! I take great offense to that, Sparky." "I don't care Leo." "Guys, people are staring," Hazel said. True enough a lot of people were staring. Thalia grabbed them and dragged them over to me, "Guys this is my best friend Nicki."

Nico's POV

When Thalia introduced me to her I noted her appearance. Bright red hair streaked with black, it was styled in large ringlets all the way down to her hips, and her side bangs covered her left eye, with headphones on. She had amazing eyes that changed color that were framed with long thick lashes…. Suddenly a thought struck me, change color, Piper, Aphrodite; this girl could be a demigod!

She had thick black eyeliner making her eyes more vibrant and bright. She had flawless milky white skin; slight freckles were over her nose. She had on a black tank top with a leather jacket over it. She also wore ripped black jeans and black combat boots. All in all she was gorgeous; I could tell that Jason and Leo were thinking the same thing.

She looked up and acknowledged us with a nod. Taking off her headphones she said in a melodic voice, "So you're Thalia's friends?" "Yeah we are you know ours what's yours?" "Nicki," she said putting her headphones away. The bell rang and we all went to our next class, apparently Nicki, Piper, Frank, and me were all in drama! I groaned I was _not _going to like this.

"Ok class, we will be doing a presentation and I will be deciding partners. You will be able to do an instrumental composition, duets, music and sing, or a short skit, the choice is yours. I will be saying partners though." Queue groans from everybody, except Nicki who said, "Do you need a partner, can't you do a solo?" "No, we want you to get to know each other a little better."

"Here are the partners, Nico di Angelo and Frank Zhang, Piper Mclean and Nicki-" before she finished Nicki's name, Nicki said, "Nicki, _just_ Nicki." **(HAHAHA! You probably expected Nico and Nicki to be paired up! Not Piper and Nicki don't worry Nico and Nicki still get together….maybe)** the teacher, Ms. Krater nodded. She ranted until everybody was paired up. I was disappointed I wasn't paired up with Nicki, but at least I wasn't paired up with a stranger.

Piper's POV

I was paired up with a weird girl, go me! I couldn't understand what was going on; she seemed so weird I guess. It bothered me and I didn't know what to do, great, I fight monsters, Gaea, and Giants, and I don't know what to do with an abnormal teenage mortal **(Or is she….) **go figure! I walked over and said, "Sooooooo, you're my partner."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Yah! I worked so hard on this chapter, it took me forever. I hope you like it, remember I changed the appearance, I thought it would look better, and finished it off with the standard multicolor eyes. I hope I can keep up with a good updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Zoe did not die on the quest, and this is taking during The Second Giant War, Nicki will play a big part! Also I have a question, Nicki is powerful, she has an interesting legacy, I want you to guess her legacy! Um, and if you have any suggestions, leave it in the reviews!**

Nicki's POV

I was so bored and to make it worst I was paired with Piper. "Sooooooo, you're my partner." She replied saying, "Yeah, go any talents?" I almost blushed bright red, hiding my embarrassment, you see, I have a rich parent, and my dad wanted a perfect sweet little daughter. Too bad, he was stuck with me, so he forced me to learn stuff like, dance, singing, gymnastics, and instruments, among others.

"Uh yeah, you?" I asked trying to change the topic to her. "Um I think I could sing, I didn't get to do much with my rich dad." I snorted, "At least yours didn't force you to do things." I said before closing my mouth realizing what I just said. "What _is _your last name?" Piper said. I didn't trust her so I said, "I don't trust you so I can't say." "Tell me, I know what it's like, you get really lonely."

I knew she was right, I haven't told anybody, I haven't even told Thalia, "Fine, only because you're right you get lonely. My dad is..." I really didn't want to say so I hesitated, "John Andrews." **(OMG, when I re-read this I was like that is the worst name in history, but then I thought, Nicki Andrews, nice name)** I finally say. She gasps, "Wow, your dad's even more famous then _my _dad." In case you don't know who my dad is **(Which you probably don't since I made him up...) **he is a famous actor and he met Tristan a while ago. I get a huge smile on my face, "Let me re-introduce myself, my name is Nickolittia Sophia Andrew, daughter of John Andrew and unknown, you can call me Nicki."

"Hello, my name is Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean and unknown, nice to meet you." We both laugh at our 'formal' introductions. "Ok, so you can probably sing and I can do a lot of things, um, I can sing, dance, and pretty much play all instruments known to man." Piper was gaping at me, "What?" "Yeah, I had a lot of free time when I was a kid." Piper nodded her head in an understanding way.

Then a thought struck me, "Piper what did you do when you were little? Since you didn't have a lot of musical talents." I stated. "Well I was always at school, because I asked for things and they would give them to me." "Like you would ask for something and then they would get kind of glassy eyed and repeat whatever you commanded them to do?" She nodded clearly shocked. "Yeah, I do that too, I stole some things too, it's just that I was never caught, I also sharpened my thievery too. I can also steal really well, _not _using my mysterious power."

"I think I'm pretty good, what's the biggest thing you stole using your powers?" I said picking at my fingernails. "A BMW." Piper replied. I whistled, "You?" She asked. "With my powers?" Piper nodded. "I bought a Costco." I said snorting. Piper's eyes widened, "Nobody suspected a thing." I say smirking deviously.

Piper's POV

I was intrigued because she had the power of charmspeak but she could steal like a Hermes's kid and maybe even better. I remember being told that we were going to school...

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_I was walking to the arena when Annabeth came jogging over telling me that I was needed in the Big House. I nodded and ran over quickly. When I finally got to the Big House I saw that Zoe, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, and Jason were all there. "So Chiron, why are we here?" Leo said finally breaking the silence._

"_We have come to learn there is a demigod in a school, we need you to go and get them here, we need all the forces we can get." Chiron said grimly. "Why are you sending all of us?" Zoe asked the unasked question. "Well, this demigod is powerful and has a strong scent, we need plenty of trained demigods to handle the monsters, we can't risk a new recruit." _

"_Why am I coming?" Zoe said. "Artemis said that she wanted you to pick up new recruits." Chiron said, and Zoe nodded her head in an understanding way. "Where is she, we can go and pick her up-" "No. You will be going to school." "NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Leo and he started to run in circles._

"_Calm down, but you will all be going though." "Come on Chiron, you don't want us to go." I said charmspeaking. He just stared at me with a blank expression. "No," and it was decided."_

_~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~_

I mentally sighed being reminded of the Stoll's with that mischievous glint in her eyes. I had a huge suspicion that she is a demigod and that she hasn't been discovered. I mean she shows all the signs of being a demigod, so since I have such a huge suspicion of being a demigod, here's what I got so far:

**(I'm only doing the Olympians, also sorry for any mistakes, I'M TRYING PEOPLE! Oh, and bold means the traits inherited)**

_Zeus:_

_**Black or blonde hair **_Well sort of black...

_Electric blue eyes_

_**Fiery temper or calm attitude**_

_Poseidon:_

_Tan skin _

_Sea green eyes_

_**Black hair **_Again sort of...

_**Easy going attitude**_

_Demeter:_

_Forest green eyes_

_**Black, Cinnamon, and Brown hair**_

_**Neutral**__ and Peaceful attitude_

_Dionysus:_

_**Curly black or blonde hair**_

_Purple eyes_

_Likes wine...?_

_Athena:_

_Curly blonde hair_

_Stormy gray eyes_

_Smart_

_Calculating_

_Ares:_

_Brown-red eyes_

_Brown or Black hair_

_Fiery attitude_

_Fierce attitude_

_Aphrodite:_

_Beautiful...? _**(I had no clue what to put here...)**

_**Optional: Charmspeak**_

_Gossip_

_Looking at mirrors a lot_

I almost vomited thinking of my siblings

_Hermes:_

_**Kleptomaniac, but they never get caught**_

_Able to lie_

_**Mischievous**_

_Speedy_

_**Sharp minded**_

_Apollo:_

_**Musically talented**_

_Optimistic_

_**Bright Smile **_Even if she doesn't smile a lot

_Good artists_

_Hephaestus:_

_Good at building things_

_Smart (in a mechanical way)_

_Usually nice_

That is what I got for Nicki. Though I'm sure that she is probably a Hermes kid. "So what do you want to do for the project?" Nicki said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Well, you could play an instrument and I could sing." I say helpfully. "Yeah, that will work." We decided to do 'Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift' Nicki hated that song, she said, 'It's to soft, and girly, I _hate _it!' but I forced her to do it so yeah. She suggested _Green Day_! Who would want that!? **(I wouldn't say that in front of Thalia, Nico, or Nicki... They would woop your butt :))**

The arrangement was that I would sing and that Nicki would sing with me while playing the piano.

Nicki's POV Time Skip (To the Performance! :P)

We were at the performance and I was so upset! I wasn't one to whine, but Thalia will never leave me alone if I do this! I took deep breaths and got ready, finally the teacher called out, "And performing Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift is Piper and Nicki!" Applause erupted. I stepped on the stage with Piper. I said, "I was forced into this!" and then went over to the piano.

(_Italics-Piper _**Bold-Nicki **_**Bold Italics-Both**_)

Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift **(Listen to the cover, she added in lyrics that are not in the original song)**

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
__When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
_**When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone  
**_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

**Just close your eyes  
****The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
**_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_Don't you dare look window  
__Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
__**Gone**_

_**Just close your eyes  
**__**The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

**Ooooooooh  
**_Ooooooooh  
__**Ahhwoooooo**_

**Oooooooooh  
**_Oooooooooh  
__**Ahh La La la Laaaaa**_

**Just close your eyeees  
****You'll be all riiight  
Come morning liiight  
You and I'll be safe and sooouuuund**

_**Just close your eyes  
**__**The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

We finished the song are voices drifting off into silence. "Well that was fun!" I say and put my headphones back on to listen to Green Day and walked back to my seat.

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a serious case of writers block, and I don't care if I spell something wrong or I have a grammatical error. I just wanted to write. I have a question type your answer:**

**What was Calypso's island called?  
**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I wanted to say that this is not an update, but this is something I need to tell you. I found out what Calypso's island about 2 days after I posted the chapter...:P Derp. Here are some things I need to clear up.

Aphroditelovesyo (Guest): Well, I know I should have hidden it better but seriously? What normal person has eyes that change color and also I don't have any plans for school. So the faster she gets to camp the better and I have a major plot twist coming so don't worry for any lack of boringness. Also I found out what her island is called, :). Also I know she is a slight Mary-Sue but a few things. They are in APOLLO'S, HERMES'S, and APHRODITE'S domains, HINT HINT HINT! Those are hints and the rest, what would you do if you spent about 14 years of your life in a house? EH? EH? Oh and her Mary-Sueness will leave about as soon as she walks through the boarders...SPOILERS!

Guest: Yes I know that is her island...

Average Canadian: Thank you for looking over my spelling and any grammatical errors? NOOOOOOOOO! My mind is now plaguing me with worries that you paid more attention for any errors than to the actual story.

I also have a major writers block...:(

I also decided for vengeance against all the fanfiction writers I read about to end every chapter I can do in a cliff-hanger. If you ever find a fanfiction with a major cliff-hanger, I can relate... This is my revenge though. Also, revenge is not a dish best served cold, because seriously its better if its served hot to burn them right?

Off topic anyway, I'm action way too ADHD today...Life is hard. I almost screamed because I didn't want to go to a practice...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm also sorry for not updating again, because I was on vacation! I went to the Bahamas then I came back, hung out with my grandma, she left to go back to CA, my aunt and cousins visited, then I went to Florida, BY CAR! So then I came back and was tired and on top of that I procrastinated.

My updates will be spontaneous and unless my friend LOLnotes pesters me enough I will probably not be updating for awhile...sorry. OW! My fingers are cramping up fro typing this much nonstop...I'm horrible at typing, also I hate this keyboard I'm using. I'm sorry my readers...but review, the more you review the sooner I update! Reviews give me confidence, and also


End file.
